Type 3 phaser
The Starfleet phaser rifle, also known as the Type 3 phaser, was a rifle version of the Type 2 phaser. The standard model, as used in the mid 2360s, was visually similar at the emitter end as the Type 2 then in service. It had 16 beam settings, with a fully autonomous recharge system. The weapon was gyrostabilised and had multiple target acquisition capability. Compared to the Type 2 the weapon had a 50% greater energy reserve, but was no more powerful. By 2373 the compression phaser rifles had been removed from service and the Type 3 phaser rifles that had not been removed from service had been upgraded with a sighting and light assembly. Variants Compression Phaser Rifle The Compression Phaser Rifle entered service in 2370 as a alternative to the type 3 phaser. Like its predecessor it fired a collimated beam rather than a phaser pulse. It was hoped that the type 3A would replace the type 3, however do to serious design flaws and several incidents of unintended explosion of this unit it was removed from service in 2371 and replaced by the type 3A. Type 3A Phaser Rifle The Type 3A phaser rifle entered service in 2371 and continues in service along side the Type 3B Phaser rifle, which is essentially a Type 3A with only minor differences including the removal of the reinforcing cowl on the barrel to reduce the weight and on some rifles an upgraded sight/light assembly. Unlike the compression phaser rifle, the Type 3A phaser fires a pulse for greater damage per discharge than a collimated beam. The type 3B phaser rifle is capable of being upgraded with an underslung photon grenade launcher to increase its versatility and usefulness. Type 3B Phaser Rifle The Type 3B Phaser Rifle was developed shortly after the Type 3A as a variant to that weapon with the intent of developing a lighter version while retaining the same functional capacities. Some Type 3B phasers have been outfitted with an improved sight/light assembly. ( ) Like the Type 3A, the Type 3B fires a pulse for greater damage per discharge than a collimated beam. The type 3B has been found to have the unfortunate tendency to fracture or even completely break apart when used as a club. ( ) This has led the commanding officers of some vessels/installations/units, such as Captain Logan MacLeod of the [[USS Prometheus (NX-59650) (Prometheus)| Prometheus]], to revert to the use of the type 3A phaser. Type 3B Mark II The Type 3B Mark II phaser rifle was developed in 2386 to address the Type 3B's unfortunate tendency to fracture or even completely break apart when used as a club. Like the Type 3B, the Type 3B Mark II fires a pulse for greater damage per discharge and it has been outfitted with an improved sight/light assembly beyond that of the Type 3A upgraded sight/light assembly. Type 3C Phaser Rifle The Type 3C Phaser Rifle was developed shortly after the Type 3B as a bullpup style variant to that weapon for use in close quarters combat situations where the length of the type 3A phaser is a disadvantage while still allowing for a weapon retains all the capabilities of size type 3B phaser. Not widely known or used the type 3C phaser does see limited deployment on vessels such as the USS Prometheus as a supplement to the full size type 3 phaser rifles. ( ) Type 3D Phaser Rifle The Type 3D Phaser Rifle, commonly known as a sniper phaser, was developed during the lead up to the Dominion War for use as a long range interdiction phaser rifle. Not widely used the type 3D phaser does see limited deployment on vessels such as the USS Prometheus and the USS Enterprise as a supplement to the type 3 phaser rifles. ( , novel ) Type 3E Phaser Rifle The Type 3E Phaser Rifle was developed shortly after the Type 3C as an alternative to the bullpup style type 3C phaser and was intended for use in close quarters combat situations. The type 3E phaser retains all the capabilities of the type 3C phaser. Not widely known or used the type 3E phaser does see limited deployment on vessels such as the [[USS Prometheus (NX-59650) (Prometheus)|USS Prometheus]] as a supplement to the type 3C phaser rifles. ( ) EVA Phaser Rifle The EVA Phaser is a variant on the Type 3A Phaser that has been redesigned for use with an EVA suit and in low or zero gravity environments. The modifications to the design include a larger opening behind the hand grip of the trigger, the addition of a vertical hand grip, and magnetic pads to allow it to be set down and left in place. ( ) Gallery File:Type 3 phaser.jpg|The Type 3 phaser File:Type 3a.jpg|The Compression Phaser rifle File:Type 3B phaser.jpg|The Type 3A Phaser File:3bphaserunderslungauncher.gif|The Type 3A phaser with an under slung photon grenade launcher File:Type 3c.jpg|The Type 3B Phaser File:Type 3C upgrade.jpg|The Type 3B Phaser with upgraded targeting/light assembly File:Type_3B_Mk_2.jpg|The Type 3B Mark II Phaser File:Bullpup phaser colored.png|The Type 3C "Bullpup" Phaser File:Type III-D phaser rifle.gif|The Type 3D "Sniper" Phaser File:Type III-E Phaser rifle.jpg|The Type 3E "Shotgun" Phaser File:EVA Phaser.png|The EVA Phaser Rifle Settings All versions of the type 3 phaser are capable of the following settings: Setting 1 - Light Stun :This setting is calibrated for base humanoid physiology, and causes temporary central nervous system (CNS) impairment resulting in unconsciousness for up to 5 minutes. Higher levels of reversible damage to the CNS result from repeated long exposures Standard composite structural materials of median-density (consisting typically of multiple layers of tritanium, duranium, cortenite, lignin, and lithium-silicon-carbon 372) are not permanently affected, although some warming (from vibration) will be detected Setting 2 - Medium Stun :Base-type humanoids remain unconscious for up to 15 minutes. Resistant humanoid types will be rendered unconscious for up to 5 minutes. Long exposures produce low levels of reversible damage to the CNS and epithelial layers. Structural materials are not affected, though higher levels of vibrational warming are evident Setting 3 - Heavy Stun :Base-type humanoids will enter a deep unconsciousness for up to 1 hour. Resistant bioforms will be rendered unconscious for approximately 15 minutes. Single discharges raise 1cc of liquid water by 100ºC. Structural samples experience significant levels of thermal radiation Setting 4 - Low Thermal Effects :Base-type humanoids experience extensive CNS damage and epidermal trauma Structural materials exhibit visible thermal shock. Discharges of longer than five seconds produce deep heat storage effects within metal alloys Setting 5 - High Thermal Effects :Humanoid tissues experience severe burn effects but (due to water content) deeper epithelial layers will not char. Simple personal forcefields are penetrated after five seconds. Large fields as used by Away Teams will not be affected Setting 6 - Light Disruption Effects :Organic tissues and structural materials exhibit comparable penetration and molecular damage as high energy causes matter to undergo rapid dissociation. The 'familiar' thermal effects begin to decrease at this level Setting 7 - Moderate Disruption Effects :Organic tissue damage causes immediate cessation of life processes as disruption effects become widespread. Setting 8 - Medium Disruption Effects :Cascading disruption forces cause humanoid organisms to vapourise, as 50% of affected matter transitions out of the continuum. All unprotected matter is affected and penetrated according to depth and time of application. Setting 9 - High Disruption Effects :Medium alloys and ceramic structural materials (of over 100 cm thickness) begin exhibiting energy rebound prior to vapourisation. Setting 10 - Extreme Disruption Effects :Heavy structural materials absorb or rebound energy; there is a 0.55 second delay before material vapourises. Setting 11 - Slight Explosive/Disruption Effects :Structural materials utilising ultradense alloys absorb or rebound energy with a 0.20 second delayed reaction before vapourisation. Setting 12 - Light Explosive/Disruption Effects :Structural materials utilising ultradense alloys absorb or rebound energy with a 0.1 second delayed reaction before vapourisation. Moderate geological displacement, as approximately 50 m3 of rock (of average density 6.0 g/cm3) is explosively decoupled by a single discharge. Setting 13 - Moderate Explosive/Disruption Effects :Shielded matter exhibits minor vibrational heating effects. Medium geological displacement, as approximately 90 m3 of rock (of average density 6.0 g/cm3) is explosively decoupled by a single discharge. Setting 14 - Medium Explosive/Disruption Effects :Shielded matter exhibits medium vibrational heating effects. Heavy geological displacement, as approximately 160 m3 of rock (of average density 6.0 g/cm3) is explosively decoupled by a single discharge. Setting 15 - High Explosive/Disruption Effects :Shielded matter exhibits major vibrational heating effects. Extreme geological displacement, as approximately 370 m3 of rock (of average density 6.0 g/cm3) is explosively decoupled by a single discharge. Setting 16 - Extreme Explosive/Disruption Effects :Shielded matter exhibits light mechanical fracturing. Catastrophic geological displacement, as approximately 650 m3 of rock (of average density 6.0 g/cm3) is explosively decoupled by a single discharge. External links * *[http://www.ditl.org/ Daystrom Institute Technical Library] Category:Hand-held weapons